The Death of Charles di Brittania
by Komu989
Summary: This is a oneshot of the death of the 98th Emperor of Britannia.


Charles was annoyed. Not only had his son returned, but he had returned with a vengeance. He had questions, and Charles had answered them, but it was not good enough for him. What could Charles do? The eternally young V2, who attempted to assassinate Charles' wife, was dead. Marianne vi Britannia-nee-Lamperouge was assassinated many years ago by V2, but somehow, her soul escaped into the mind of the only witness. Many years later, V2 lost his eternal youth to his younger brother, Charles. Charles took vengeance for his wife, now trapped within the body of a teenager by stealing V2's eternal youth at a moment when V2 would've died without it. Leaving his brother to die, Charles entered the World of C. There are two ways to do this. The first way is to die, and your soul will meld with the rest, making up the Sword of Akasha. The second way is to find a Thought Elevator. Once activated, you could pass through and operate the system inside. The only reason Charles even knew about this other world is because he swore to rid the world of lies, and happened to be in the presence of V2, who could help him. He wished for a world without conflict, and he thought that when people stopped lying, conflict would disappear. But back on topic, he had been trapped in the system before for a spell. And now the exit was destroyed. And he didn't know enough about his eternal youth to get out. The only one who did know at this point was the infamous C2, partner of Marianne Lamperouge and Zero. And while she stopped working with Marianne, she was still working with Zero. Zero was the son of Marianne Lamperouge and Charles. And he had questions. However…

"Lelouch, oh how you've grown!" said Marianne. While trapped in another's body, she could take her original form in the system. And as they explained to Lelouch how this was even possible C2 entered C's world.

"Once our marks of eternal youth touch, lies would vanish, and all would become one," said Charles, hand outstretched. He walked towards C2. But it was not so. For Lelouch stood in between them and said, "The atonement for my actions requires me to reject something. And I have chosen. I reject you. I reject your dream and all that you stand for. I now understand that you did what you did with good intentions, but the truth still remains. That you abandoned us in a foreign land!"

"Lelouch, does that mean that you reject me to?" questioned an astonished Marianne.

"That depends," said Lelouch, "Do you still stand with that man? But now I know. In my heart, I know what has to be done. For Euphie, for Shirley, and for Nunnally and Rolo too! I will not allow you to create this world, for a world without conflict would be a world without progress. So now, I will show you, the Power of the Kings!"

"Fool!" said Charles, "Your Geass will have no effect on me or anyone else here!"

"But there is someone else here," said Lelouch, "And C's World is the will of all mankind. After all, 'All men are not created equal.' Do you remember those words, they're your own. So I assure you, Charles zi Britannia, that my power will work."

"God cannot be defeated by the power of Geass!" Exclaimed Charles.

"I do not intend to kill God," said Lelouch, "No… what I have is a request. God! Collective Unconscious! I have a request! Please don't stop the march of time!"

"No! This can't be happening! The Sword of Akasha is falling!" Charles said. He looked down and say his body dissapearing. "No! I'm supposed to be immortal!"

"This isn't a falsehood father. It's reality's response," said Lelouch, voice devoid of emotion. "Lelouch, you ungrateful child!" said Marianne, moving forwards. However, C2 stopped her in her tracks. "No one would've wanted this. I now see that this plan was doomed from the start. Just let it go," C2 said. However Charles was not willing to accept this. He lunged at Lelouch shouting "If I can't make my vision a reality, then I will kill the one responsible for its failure!" But he couldn't. The system had nearly consumed him. "As you always said, the weak should be cast aside. You are weak father," Lelouch spat, "Now then… Begone now!"

"Nooooooo…" Shouted Charles as he was consumed fully by the system. And then he knew no more.

 **A.N.**

 **So that was my first story, a one-shot for the death of Charles zi Britannia. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **R &R**

 **-Komu**


End file.
